A hot hot day
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: Gum, Rhyth, and Yoyo set off the the pool for a hot day. Yoyo's excited to see the girls in their suits, especially Rhyth. Later on, Yoyo get something for the first time. Scared, he runs off to Gum for help. bad at summarys xD


_Hello everyone! I'm here to write a Jet Grind Radio (Jet Set Radio Future) fanfic for the first time ever! Hope I don't murder it horribly xD I just love the game! Unfortunately, I never got to play the original D: But I was able to play JSRF :D .. OK! Here it is!_

* * *

"Ruff!" cried Potts.

Yoyo sat cross-legged with the dog in his lap, scratching his ears thoroughly. He smiled as the dog perched on its hind legs to give him a lick on the cheek. His glasses fell forward a bit as the dog did.

"Awwww, how cute." Spoke a voice.

Yoyo looked up to see Gum smiling at him. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey there Gum. What's up?" he asked pushing his red sunglasses back on his nose.

"I'm lookin' for Rhyth. Have you seen her?" she asked looking around.

"Erm…I thought I saw her on the half-pipe." He replied pointing to it.

Gum turned her head towards it. "Thanks dude." She started to skate off.

"Wait!" he called out.

She stopped. "What is it?"

"Where are you guys going?" he asked curiously.

Gum smiled wide. "Swimmin!" she exclaimed.

Yoyo felt a lump in his through and swallowed it. Swimming? Holy crap, he thought. He could imagine both the girls in their cute suits. Especially Rhyth. He giggled to himself. Gum tilted her head.

"You okay?" she asked with concern.

He stopped giggling and shook his head. "Y-yea I'm fine. Umm..where exactly are you guys swimming at yo?" he asked with a blush.

Gum looked at him confused and smiled, knowing why he asked.

"There's a community pool about 20 minutes from here. Today's a Tuesday so there won't be many people there. Why do you ask?"

Yoyo twiddled his thumbs. "Umm…well, it's just, I was kinda hot and I was hoping I could go with you guys." He lied nerviously.

Gum rubbed her chin and looked at the boy with the cute dog in his lap.

"Mmmmm…alright. But we're leaving in a while so get your trunks on." She informed.

Yoyo smiled and stood up, which made Potts fall from his lap. "Yes ma'am!" and he skated off.

Gum laughed. "This will be an interesting day."

* * *

Rhtyh was back at the half-pipe trying out new moves, until she saw Gum. She smiled and skated over to her.

"Hey Gum. I'll go get ready ok?" she told her.

"Alright. And by the way, Yoyo's coming." She said with a smirk.

Rhyth froze in her tracks and blushed. "Y-yoyo's coming?"

Gum nodded her head and smiled. "Mm-hm."

Rhyth put her hands on her cheeks and gave off a small smile. "Oh my! What should I wear?" she asked Gum.

"…a bathing suit?" she answered sarcastically.

"No, no, no! I mean, what type? Come with me! I need to wear something cute." She took Gum by the hand and pulled her to her room. Gum sighed as she did.

Yoyo rummaged through his clothes, throwing his things everywhere, looking for his bathing suit. Beat stood at the door drinking a soda. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Huh?" Yoyo stopped and looked at him. Then he went back through his clothes, tossing them to the side. "I'm looking for my bathing suit yo."

"Why?" he asked, sounding uninterested.

"I'm going to the pool with Gum and Rhyth."

Beat choked on his soda. "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to the pool with Gum an-AHA! I FOUND IT!" he ran off to change his clothes.

Beat skated away looking for Gum. He found waiting outside for Rhyth. Rhyth stuck her hand out the door showing her a bathing suit.

"What about this one?" she asked.

"That's fine." Gum replied.

"You say that about all of them." She told her stubbornly.

"Because all of them look fine! Just change so we can leave already!" she replied angrily to her.

"Fine, fine!" Rhyth replied, her hand retreating in the bathroom again. "You know, we could get a nicer bathroom besides an outhouse! It smells soooo bad in here!" she cried.

"You wanna pay for the plumbing?" Beat cried out.

"Oh. Hey Beat." Gum greeted. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you invite me to come along?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Huh? Oh the swimming. It was originally me and Rhyth but Yoyo asked so I said he could come along." He answered.

"But I always thought it was just you two."

"Well it was, but I know that Yoyo kinda likes Rhyth, and she defiantly likes him, so I thought this would be an entertaining day." She explained with a light chuckle.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"Absolutely not."

"What!? Why not?"

"Because you'll just take Yoyo's attention away from Rhyth and stare at other girls with him, being all perverted like you always are." She explained.

"…so?"

"The answer is no."

"I can go if I want! It's a community pool!"

"Do you have a badge?" she asked.

"Da-de-eh…no"

"I'm ready!" Rhyth cried out.

She came out of the bathroom with a light blue dress on to cover her suit, until they got to the pool.

"Alright. Bye Beat." Gum winked and skated towards Yoyo's room. Beat blushed with anger and embarrassment, and skated away. Gum knocked on Yoyo's door.

"Hey kid! We're leaving!" she cried out.

"Alright, alright I'm coming yo!" he cried from inside his room.

He opened the door to the two girls, who both wore loose dresses. He blushed and shook his head.

"Let go." He said skating off first.

* * *

BLAH FIRST CHAPTER DONE! xD … I decided on a summer theme just cuz…well, its almost summer! :D I hope it's good so far! xD


End file.
